In recent years, a touch panel screen of a portable terminal such as a smart phone or a tablet personal computer has been increased in size.
A terminal that includes a touch panel having a large screen (hereinafter, referred to as a “large screen terminal”) is disclosed in PTL 1, for example. In the terminal disclosed in PTL 1, two housings that respectively include touch panels can be opened and closed via a hinge. Thus, a user may spread two touch panels to use two touch panels as one large screen touch panel.